Most larger buildings today are constructed using precast concrete piles. Typically these concrete piles are polygonal in cross section and have lengths varying from 20 to 80 feet (6 to 24 meters). They have diameters ranging from 12 to 28 inches (305 to 710 mm. nominal), or more, between opposed flat faces. Reinforcing metal strands extend longitudinally of the pile.
In use, the piles are driven into the ground and are then cut off at about grade level, to provide support for a building. After being cut off, the top of the cut piles may be broken to remove the concrete matrix, while retaining the metal reinforcement intact, to allow for pouring of concrete around the reinforcement.
Common methods of cutting piles at grade level involve the use of explosives and jackhammers. Shock waves from blasting, and stresses, caused by jackhammers tend to damage the piles. The proportion of piles damaged by these techniques is typically between about 1 in 4 and 1 in 15. Blasting and the use of jackhammers are both dangerous and costly.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a device specifically intended to cut precast concrete piles. A further principal object of the invention is to provide an improved method of cutting precast concrete piles. Other and further objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the specification, claims and drawing.